1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the automotive industry, and more specifically deals with transportation safety issues. Still more specifically, the invention addresses the problem of child safety in automobiles after the airbag in the vehicle has been activated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety vehicle door locks have for some years become a common feature in automobiles. They provide an engaging arrangement for selectively blocking operation of an operating handle to prevent release of the door latch by an unauthorized person such as a child passenger. The blocking arrangement may include a blocking lever pivotally mounted on the latch frame for manual movement between engaged and disengaged positions. One of the arrangements of this kind is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,673, to Portelli, et al.
Also, a locking mechanism is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,768, to Gmeiner, et al., for the locks of the rear doors of a vehicle with one locking device for each door lock acting against the unauthorized opening of the doors from the interior side of the doors. Each locking device is assigned an electric-motor-driven control unit whose rotational direction is reversible. The control unit can be remotely operated with respect to locking or unlocking of the lock by a switching element that can be operated from the front seats.
On the other hand, vehicle airbags have also been known in the art. They are deservedly credited for saving many lives, have become indispensable in modem automobiles, and are constantly being improved. For example, more safety is provided for passengers by adding side airbags to protect against side collisions (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,326, to Laske, et al.). An additional safety feature for airbags provides a control for controlling the force with which the airbags are deployed and inflated (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,134, to Gunn, et al.).
There is, however, an issue directly or indirectly connected with airbags and other vehicle emergency devices that can be defined as an after-accident child safety problem. In an automobile accident, children may get trapped in the vehicle because the child safety door locks are engaged. In other words, they may be placed at risk by the very circuitry that was designed for their safety. Various collision scenarios occurring separately or in combination can create this situation. The parent(s) may be unconscious and unable to help. The airbags in the front of the car could block a child from exiting through the front doors. The vehicle roof may be crushed in the middle thus blocking communication between the front and the rear of the vehicle. The vehicle may be submersed in water. The vehicle may be leaking fuel and about to catch fire. This list of potential dangers is not exhaustive. In any of these scenarios it is likely that a sensor in the vehicle, for example a collision sensor controlling the deployment of the vehicle's airbags has been activated.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a vehicle with the means capable of unlocking the doors, particularly child safety locked doors, in emergency situations.